


Carpe Asinum

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Edward Nygma and his shiny green slacks are a distraction to Oswald. Oswald firmly believes that Ed's ass is worthy of worship. Also Oswald gets off on being called Daddy.





	Carpe Asinum

Edward Nygma's ass was a constant source of distraction for Oswald. And Ed was more than aware of it. In fact, he liked to use it to his advantage. Like right now. Oswald was doing his best to concentrate on the papers in front of him. But there was Ed, bent over in front of his desk, his ass facing towards Oswald. And he was in in those damn green slacks. The ones that accentuated the delicious curve of his cheeks. Oswald found himself thinking about how those perfect mounds fit in his palms. He loved to grip his ass cheeks, squeezing and massaging them.

Oswald tried once more to return his attention to the papers on his desk, but his eyes continued to be drawn to Ed's backside. With a frustrated groan, Oswald pushed the papers aside and pinched the bridge of his nose. The noise drew Ed from his thoughts, standing up to his full height as he studied the shorter man. 

"Oswald, is something wrong?" he asked innocently as he walked closer to the desk. "Anything I can help with?" 

His gaze slowly racked down the lanky man's frame. He cut such a striking figure as he stood before him. Tall and lean. His white dress shirt was crisp and fit so well across his broad shoulders. The black waistcoat only seemed to accentuate his lean torso and narrow waist. And then there were those cursed pants. They hugged the curve of his ass perfectly, and showed just how long his legs were. Those legs that Oswald had wrapped around his waist not that long ago. He shuddered at that thought, closing his eyes as he felt heat rush straight to his groin. 

"Oswald, are you listening to me?" Ed asked again, moving to sit on the corner of the desk. Green eyes flicked up to Ed's dark brown ones, his thoughts written plainly across his features. 

"I'm listening. I promise. I ... I just.. well, my mind is on other things. More than these plans and contracts," he sighed. 

"Other things? And what might those things be, pray tell?" Ed's voice was teasing as he leaned across the desk, fingers brushing along the knot of Oswald's tie. The smirk on Ed's face told Oswald that his lover was well aware of where his thoughts were at. He usually was always on point with reading the other man so very well. 

Tilting his head to the side and pursing his lips Oswald studied him. "As if you don't know, Nygma. You are trying to distract me on purpose. You are anything but innocent. You know what happens when you wear those... those .. pants." Oswald gestured to his lower body. "You know I can't think straight."

"You never think straight. It's not one of you abilities," Ed teased, still stroking his tie. 

"Ha ha ha," Oswald rolled his eyes. "Mister Edward Nygma with the jokes." But he wasn't upset. He really did find the whole thing amusing. "And you think straight? Seems that went out the window when you met me," Oswald winked at the bespectacled man. 

Instead of replying, Ed pulled Oswald closer by his tie, lips meeting the older man's. Ed's kisses always made Oswald's toes curl. His lips were insistent, and greedy. Devouring his partner with a need that was ever present. And it made Oswald feel like the luckiest man in the world that he was the one on the receiving end of such a fierce show of affection. 

"How about we forget those plans and contracts for a little while?" Ed purred, softly stroking Oswald's cheek. "Maybe I can help you focus on them later. Once we've cleared your mind of those other things." Leaning closer with his lips right to Oswald's ear, he murmured. "Daddy." 

A low growl left Oswald's lips as he stood up from his chair with enough force to knock the piece of furniture back against the wall. That one simple word set him off like nothing else. "Are you going to be a good boy for your daddy?" Oswald asked softly, moving in front of Ed, who was still perched on the corner of his desk. "Will you do whatever I tell you?" 

"Of course, daddy. I'll be so good. I promise," Ed replied, leaning down to nuzzle into the side of Oswald's neck. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the smaller man's cologne. Shivering as Oswald's hands roamed down his back, to grip his ass. This was a game they'd both just recently discovered they were very much into. The first time Ed had called Oswald daddy the sex that night had been mind blowing. Oswald had Ed bent over every surface in the mansion, and it hadn't ended until Ed was covered in love bites and they were both fully satisfied. Both of them had woken up incredibly sore the next morning, and Ed walked funny for days. But both of them were incredibly happy about the outcome. 

Oswald moved so that Ed was now between him and the desk. Turning Ed to face the desk, he pressed him over the piece of furniture, his hand running down Ed's spine. "Look at this beautiful ass," he purred. "You wear these just to tease me, don't you? You're such a naughty thing. You make it impossible for your daddy to focus." He delivered a harsh smack to Ed's clothed ass, before his fingers dug into the firm globe. Both hands slid over the firm mounds of Ed's ass, squeezing. "How badly do you want me to take these pants off of you, Edward? How badly do you need your daddy? You have to tell me." Oswald's own cock stirred painfully in his pants as he spoke. God, Ed was going to kill him, but what a magnificent way to go. 

Looking back over his shoulder, Ed's brown eyes were trained on Oswald. "Please daddy," he whimpered. "I want you to touch me. I was so naughty for distracting you from your work. I .. I think perhaps I need a spanking," he replied, biting his lip. "You need to teach me to not be such a bad, bad boy." 

Groaning at those words, Oswald reached in front of Ed, undoing his belt and zipper. Pushing the tight green material down his long lean legs. With a soft moan, he ran his hands over the pale flesh of Ed's ass. "Such a beautiful pet you are," he hummed. "I've never seen a more perfect ass." Oswald praised him, gently kneading the firm flesh. "But you are right. I can't have you distracting me from my work. It just won't do." He raised his palm, delivering a sharp slap to his pale skin. Ed whimpered, sucking in a shaky breath as another slap came down onto the other cheek. 

"I'm so sorry, daddy. I promise to be better," Ed moaned. "I'll be a good little pet from now on," his back arched as another, then another blow came down. 

Oswald marveled at the way his flesh turned pink, hand prints showing as he continued to spank him. Ed was lost in the pleasure of it, his cock hard and heavy as the blows came down on his delicate skin. He always loved for Oswald to take control of him like this. 

Staring down at his handwork, Oswald soothed a hand over the abused flesh. "Are you going to be a good boy now? Do you want daddy to kiss it and make it better?" 

"Yes, please daddy," Ed nearly begged, hardly recognizing the needy sound of his own voice.

With a soft smile playing on his lips, Oswald knelt behind him, his lips peppering soft kisses and teasing licks over the warm skin of his ass. He loved to hear the way Ed sucked in his breath from between his clenched teeth. He knew how much this turned his partner on. How much he craved it. And in truth, Oswald would do whatever his lover desired. He lived to give Ed this type of pleasure. 

Oswald reached forward, his hands spreading Ed's ass cheeks gently. He knew how tender the skin was now and he didn't wan to hurt him. As he leaned in he slowly ran his tongue over him, pressing against the puckered hole. Ed pitched backwards, his hands gripping the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles turned white. "Oh .. oh daddy," he moaned. 

Chuckling against him, Oswald continued teasing him, tongue pushing slightly inside of him, only to pull back to lick a hot, wet line between his cheeks. Ed's mouth hung open, his eyes closing as he felt his cock swelling further from the attention. But he knew better than to touch himself. His daddy would not be pleased if he gave into the temptation.

"Tell me what you need, pet? Do you want daddy to fuck you?" he purred, biting gently at Ed's ass. "Or do you want more of my tongue? Because, pet, your ass is worthy of worshiping." 

The questions seemed to overload Ed's brain. Oswald's tongue was divine, but his cock. Well his cock would stretch and fill him so completely. He chewed his lip, aching for some sort of contact. 

"You have to tell your daddy what you want, pet. If you don't make a decision, I'll stop completely." Oswald knew his words were an empty threat, but he had to get his pet to listen and comply with every little thing he asked of him. 

"Fuck me," Ed gasped out. "Please." 

Running his hand down Ed's back again, Oswald smiled. He quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled his zipper down. His cock was so hard from hearing Ed's moans and pleas. "Be a good pet and reach into the drawer. Daddy's lube is there," he smiled stroking himself. 

With fingers that didn't want to seem to work, Ed finally managed to do as Oswald requested, pulling the small bottle free. Gently Oswald plucked it from his fingers, leaning down to kiss the nape of his neck. "Such a good little pet. Always so eager," he hummed. "Spread your cheeks for me, Ed," he commanded as he spread the substance across his fingers. "I want to get you nice and slick for me. You know I'd never hurt my pet." 

Doing as he was instructed, Ed reached back, spreading his cheeks wide for Oswald. That sight alone made the older man moan. Ed bent over the desk, presenting his ass to him. It'd be an image that was burned into his mind for a long time to come. He moved his slick fingers down, pressing one slowly inside of Ed. He was so hot and tight that Oswald groaned, thinking of how good he'd feel around his hard cock. 

As he listened to Ed's moans, he slowly slipped in a second finger. Curling the digits he pressed until he brushed against the taller man's prostate. Ed cried out, his grip on the desk tightening so hard he thought the wood would crack. 

"Daddy! Please," he moaned, begging for more. "Don't .. please don't stop." Ed was lost to any coherent thought at this point. His whole body was centered on those nerves that were being teased by Oswald's touch. His cock throbbed between him and the desk, aching with need. 

Oswald continued stroking him with his fingers, pressing deeply then pulling almost all the way out. His free hand stroked his own cock until he just couldn't stand it any longer. "Do you want my cock, pet? Are you ready for me?" 

"Please. Oh please. I need you to fuck me. Please, I'll be such a good boy." Ed sounded so desperate that Oswald couldn't wait any longer. Slipping his fingers from his lover, he squirted more lube into his palm, stroking his cock. Satisfied he was wet enough, he slipped the head inside of him, pressing himself slowly inside of Ed. Oswald gripped his hips to hold his lover steady. If Ed had his way he would have pressed himself all the way back onto him. Inch by inch he moved into him, eventually he was fully seated inside of his lover, balls pressed against his ass. He remained still for a few moments letting Ed adjust to the girth inside of him. He stretched so perfectly, keeping his cock wrapped in such a delicious warmth. 

"Such a good boy," Oswald cooed, "you like daddy's cock inside of you don't you?" 

"Yes. Oh ... yes I do," Ed replied, his voice cracking with the pleasure he felt. With the grip on his hips tightening, Oswald began to move faster. His hips snapping against Ed's with a brutal pace. Ed's moans filled the office along with the lewd sounds of their flesh slapping together. 

"You've got the best ass. Fuck Ed, you're perfect," Oswald continued to croon. "You're going to make your daddy come so hard. Do you want that pet? To spend the rest of the day with your daddy's come leaking out of you?" he swallowed hard, his fingertips biting into the other man's skin. 

"Yes daddy. Please fill me up. Please," he begged. 

Oswald moved them a bit so he could get his hand between them, his fingers wrapping around Ed's cock. He pumped him in time with his own hard thrusts. "You want to come too, don't you pet?" he nipped at his earlobe. "You've been so good, I could never deny you your release." His fingers teased over the head of Ed's cock, his pre-come coating his fingers. "Oh fuck Ed, I'm close," he whined. "I want you to come with me, my pet. Can you do that for your daddy?" His rhythm was starting to get jerky, pleasure tightening in his abdomen. 

"Yes daddy. Yes I can," Ed's words were breathy, and Oswald could tell by the way his body trembled that he was close as well. A few more thrusts and Oswald was coming hard, his cock spasming deep inside of Ed. 

"Come now pet. Now!" he cried out, stroking Ed harder. The taller man pitched forward, his seed spilling over Oswald's hand and onto the desk. 

Oswald collapsed against his back, his lips pressing to the damp nape of his neck. "Good boy. You're such a good pet," he purred, pulling his hand from between them. Slowly he licked the evidence of Ed's release from his fingers. "Mm, and you taste as good as you fuck," he teased. 

Once Oswald had regained a bit of his composure, he pulled out of his lover, watching as his come slowly slid out of Ed. Hastily he pulled Ed's pants back into place, gently slapping his now re-clothed behind. Oswald fixed his own clothing before turning Ed back around. His lips found Ed's, kissing him heatedly. "Such a good pet. Now can you please let daddy finish his paperwork? If you're a good boy there will be plenty more of that later tonight," he smiled.


End file.
